Vacance au japon
by angemort01
Summary: Kazuki moi et Tchi une amie se retrouvent à Tokyo. Kazuki avait gagné au loto et donc avait décidé qu'elle allait payé des vacances au japon. Qui sait ils pourraient rencontrer . . .enfin . . dans cette fic il y aura le groupe arashi et kat-tun
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I : **

**Premier jour au Japon**

Le 1er Avril, exactement pour leur « anniversaire », elles arrivèrent devant l'hôtel. Attention pas n'importe lequel, un cinq étoile (et oui). Elles prirent leur sac, entrèrent et tout de suite allèrent au guichet. La guichère sourit, Kazuki demanda les « clefs » qui s'avérèrent être des cartes. Une pour chacune comme ça pas de problème. L'hôtel comptait 23 étages et elles étaient au 23ème. Tchi avança la première vers l'ascenseur, il y avait déjà un petit groupe de jeunes hommes à vrai dire six. Kazuki la rejoint et ne prêta pas tout de suite attention à eux. Les six personnes entrèrent d'abord puis Tchi. Elle alla à gauche et les autres à droite. Kazuki franchit la porte d'ascenseur cherchant Tchi et s'arrêta net en regardant à droite. Elle se dit « Non . . . Impossible », elle regarda Tchi qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué « Un rêve ? ». Elle les regarda de nouveau puis Tchi. Et décida enfin de la rejoindre.

_Kazuki_ – Ano . . . tu as vu à côté . . . *voix basse*

_Tchi _- *regardant* . . . AH !! . . . *coupé par la main de Kazuki*

Les jeunes hommes se retournèrent. Kazuki et Tchi un peu gênées. Kame (et oui) et Jin (et ben ouais) s'approchèrent.

_Kame_ – Daijoubu des ka ?

_Tchi _– Oui ^^

_Jin_ – Hontô ?

_Kazuki_ – Hai sumimasen *s'inclinant*

_Kame _– Vous montez où ?

_Kazuki _– 23ème étage . . .

_Tchi _– Et vous ?

_Jin/Kame_ – 23ème étage

Le reste du groupe se mit à rire devant les têtes de choquées de ces quatre là. Arrivée au 23ème étage, Jin et Kame demandèrent le numéro de chambre des filles. C'était le 2332, coïncidence la chambre de Kame et Jin était la 2331. Et oui, vu qu'ils étaient six, donc deux par chambre. Les filles sautèrent de joie intérieurement, mais restèrent « sérieuses ». Ils allèrent chacun à leur chambre et dire « Bonsoir ». Dès que la porte fut fermée les filles se laissèrent tomber.

_Tchi_ – Ahnnn trop Kawaiii

_Kazuki_ – A peine arrivé LUCKY !

_Tchi_ – Ouais . . .Ahnn

_Kazuki _– Bon faut peut être qu'on s'installe non ?

_Tchi_ – Wii !!

Elles se levèrent et enfin admirèrent leur chambre. Deux lits, salle de bain, petit salon, petite cuisine, vraiment tout ce qu'il faut, un vrai cinq étoile. Tchi se jeta sur le premier lit, Kazuki quant à elle faisait le tour. Elle revient là où était Tchi.

_Kazuki _– Bon on range dans l'armoire ?

_Tchi _– Euh . . . Ouais

_Kazuki _– Okay reste couchée à rêver

_Tchi_ – Maieuh

Après avoir rangé, il était déjà 19h, Tchi et Kazuki commençaient à avoir faim.

_Tchi_- On va manger ?  
_Kazuki _- On descend c'est gratuit enfin c'est compris dans le prix ^^  
_Tchi _- Cool !

Elles sortirent, la porte se ferma automatiquement. Tchi regarda du côté de la chambre 2331. . . Kazuki la tourna pour aller à l'ascenseur. Arrivées en bas, elles se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de l'hôtel. Un serveur arriva et leurs indiqua une table de libre, puis leur donna la menu. Il y avait vraiment peu de monde dans cet hôtel. . . Elles prirent toutes les deux un repas traditionnel. Le serveur partit donc informer les cuisines. Pendant ce temps, les filles prirent un verre d'eau. Soudain, deux hommes, de la trentaine, vinrent près d'elle. L'un deux donna un coup sur la table. Les filles paniquèrent légèrement vu que la salle était comme qui dirait vide. . . Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Les filles se levèrent et allèrent contre le mur, les inconnus renversèrent la table, ce qui effraya encore plus celle-ci. Tchi et Kazuki pensaient que leur fin était proche quand soudain, on entendit deux voix qui gueulèrent exactement la même chose "OH ! VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ?". La troisième personne avec les deux gueulards s'approcha des filles et elles eurent un déclics, il s'agissait de Kame. . Donc les deux autres euh. . . .  
_Kame _- Daijoubu ?  
_Tchi et Kazu _- *sous le choc* euh . . .  
_Jin et Jun _- * prenant les types louches* FOUTEZ LE CAMP !!!!

Les types étaient choqués, tombés à la renverse. Quand Jin et Jun commencèrent à s'approcher à nouveau d'eux, ils se dépêchèrent de décamper. Jin et Jun fière d'eux, se retournèrent vers Kame et les filles.  
_Jin à Kame _- Elles vont bien ?  
_Kame à Jin _- Euh . . .  
_Jun à Kame _- Tu leur a fait quoi ?  
_Kame, Kazu, Tchi _- RIEN !!

Jun et Jin, ainsi que Kame explosèrent de rire à la réaction des filles.  
_Kame_

-Vous voulez rester un peu avec nous ?  
_Tchi regardant Kazuki _- On fait quoi ?  
_Kazuki_ - Euh . . .  
_Jun _- Attendez vous allez laisser trois beau gosses vous passez sous le nez ?  
_Tchi_ - NON !!!!  
_Kazuki_ - Tchi !!!  
_Jin _- *rire* Bon c'est oui ^^

Tchi et Kazuki maintenant entourées de Jin et Kame, Jun devant comme un "guide". Soudain, comme un on ne sait pas trop quoi, Kazuki s'arrêta.  
_Kazuki_ - Stop on avait commandé un repas ! O.o"  
_Tchi _- Oh merde!! *portant sa main à sa bouche*  
_Kame _- Oh on l'appellera. . .  
_Jun _- Ouais venez !

Jin et Kame levèrent les yeux au ciel et recommencèrent à marcher. Ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur.  
_Kazu et Tchi _- On va où ?  
_Jin _- Ben rejoindre les autres.  
_Kazuki _- Euh ouais mais où ?  
_Tchi _- Ben ouais où ?  
_Jun _- Ben là où y'a les autres.

_Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur _

_Kazuki _- Euh . . .  
_Tchi _- . . . . Euh. . . .  
_Kazuki _- Non mais sérieux où ?  
_Kame _- *rire* Ben comme dit . . . .  
_Jin *le coupant* _- Là où y'a les autres...

Kazuki et Tchi voulurent répliquer d'exaspération quand soudain, ils ressentirent une secousse.  
_Kazuki _- C'est quoi ?  
_Kame _- Ben. . .  
_Jun _- Une panne je crois. . .  
_Tchi _- Une QUOI ???  
_Jin _- Ben une panne ^^"  
_Kazuki _- Une panne comme . . . une panne genre on est bloqué ? =o  
_Jin _- Euh . . .*perdu*  
_Tchi _- En même temps quand il ya panne, il y'a blocage, donc ben on est bloqué non ?  
_Jun _- Ben c'est une panne !!!!  
_Kame _- Okay, le niveau d'intelligence est entrain de baisser littéralement. . .

Un grand silence s'en suit, tout le monde fixait Kame. Celui-ci commença à rougir. Cependant, Tchi vint à son secours.  
_Tchi _- Bon on est bloqué longtemps ?  
_Jin _- Ben. .  
_Kame _- Ben ça dépend. . .  
_Jun _- ROH !!!!!!

Tchi et Kazuki se laissèrent glisser contre les parois de l'ascenseur. Elles soupirèrent, mais de l'autre côté . . . bloquées avec leurs idoles . . . que demander de plus . . . D'un seul coup, Jin, Jun et Kame sortirent leur portable. Pas de réseau, et zut alors . . . ou pas . . . (lol)  
_Tchi _- J'ai faim . . T_T  
_Kazuki _- Ben on a toujours pas mangé.  
_Jun _- ON va mourir de FAIM !!! T_T  
_Jin _- NON !!!! J'ai trop faim moi !!!!  
_Kame _- Vaut mieux pas y penser.

Soudain, on entendit le ventre de Kame grogner. Tous le regardèrent, et celui-ci commença à rougir. Les filles pensèrent "kawai" alors que Jin et Jun se moquèrent de lui. . . .Le pauvre ne?  
_Jin _- T'as pas faim hein ?  
_Kame _- Euh . . .  
_Jun _- Ouais Ouais.  
_Kazu et Tchi _- Roh laissez-le !!!  
_Jin et Jun _- Oh Oh 3

S'en suit un long silence et cette fois Tchi et Kazuki rougirent avec Kame. Kazuki détourna le regard et fixa un coin vide, puis croisa les bras et fit la moue.  
_Kazuki_- Ouais bon on sort quand ?  
_Tchi_- OUIN ! Veux sortir !!! ."  
_Jun_- *lève les yeux au ciel* Ben faut attendre. . .  
_Jin _- Ben. . .  
_Kame_- Sinon on passe par en haut ?  
_Kazu et Tchi_- iie.  
_Jin et Jun_- HAI !!!  
_Kazuki à Tchi _- Euuh. . Ça ne te rappelle rien ?  
_Tchi_- Ahhhh !!!! *fixe Jun* (elles se réfèrent à hana yori dango ^^)  
_Jun_- QUOI ??  
_Kame_- Bon on monte ? *intervenant pour les filles*  
_Jin_- Ouais ! Bon toi le premier. .  
_Kame_- HEIN ??  
_Jin_- Ben oui t'es le plus léger au niveau de nous trois. .  
_Kame_- Pff . . .."

Pendant la petite dispute Akame, les filles pensèrent "kawai =3". Jun quant à lui commençait à désespérer. En s'énervant légèrement, il prit Kame, Jin se tourna pour être de dos et Jun mit Kame sur les épaules de Jin. Kame monta malgré lui, arrivé au dessus il tendit la main pour faire monter les suivants. Les garçons se retournèrent en direction des filles. Jin prit Kazuki, Kame prit sa main et la monta. Ensuite Jun prit Tchi et ils firent de même. Maintenant au tour des mecs lol. Jun passa le premier vu sa petite taille. Ensuite Jin sauta, Jun et Kame attrapèrent ses bras pour le monter. Enfin tout le monde était en haut.  
_Kazuki_- Et ensuite ?  
_Kame_- Ben on peut passer par la ventilation *montrant le rectangle à leur droite*  
_Jun et Jin_- Okay !  
_Tchi_- Euh. . .  
_Jin, Jun et Kame_- Vous n'inquiétez pas !

Kame passa en premier, ensuite Kazuki puis Tchi, ensuite Jun et enfin Jin. Ils allèrent tout droit ensuite à gauche puis tout droit ensuite à droite. Ils sentirent une légère pente mais continuèrent quand même. Au bout d'une heure ils devaient être au dixième étage.  
_Tchi_ C'est encore loin ?  
_Kame_- Difficile à dire. . .

Et c'est reparti. Ils tournèrent à droite, puis tout droit quand brusquement Kame s'arrêta.  
_Kazuki *inquiète*_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?  
_Kame_- Je crois . . .

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le sol ou plutôt le tuyau de ventilation s'écroula. Heureusement pour eux ils étaient au-dessus d'une chambre. Donc Kame tomba le premier, il s'écroula sur le lit, Kazuki ensuite sur Kame, s'excusant immédiatement. Ensuite Tchi sur Kazuki et Kame. Puis Jun sur Tchi, Kazuki et Kame. Et pour finir Jin sur Jun, Tchi, Kazuki et Kame.  
_Kame_- Vous . . .*reprenant son souffle* . . . levez-vous !!!!

Le pauvre Kame écrasé par tout le monde qui semblait ne pas se soucier de ça. Ils se levèrent enfin. . .  
_Kazuki à Kame_- Daijoubu des ka ? (est-ce que ça va ?)  
_Kame_- Hai !  
_Tchi_- Euh on est où ?  
_Jin_- Dans une chambre.  
_Kame et Jun_- Non arrête, c'est vrai ?  
_Jin_- Roh ça va hein . . .  
_Kame_- Bakanishi !! *tape sur la tête*  
_Kazu et Tchi_- Kawaiiiii !!!!333

Oups et oui vous venez de parler. Les garçons sourirent. Ils sortirent de la Chambre et virent qu'en faite ils étaient à l'étage 22. Ils prirent cette fois les escaliers pour aller au 23ème étage.  
_Kazuki_- Bon alors ?  
_Tchi_- Ouais ?  
_Kame_- Bon on va récupérer des affaires dans nos chambres vous nous attendez ?  
_Kazuki_- On va se changer en attendant.  
_Jin_- Okay.  
_Jun_- Jana. (à plus)

Jun alla à sa chambre au fond et Kame et Jin dans la leur à côté des filles.  
_Tchi_- Bon je mets quoi ?  
_Kazuki_- Euh. . . Moi je mets un jean, débardeur et une chemise.  
_Tchi_- Okay moi je met mon pantalon noir et un débardeur et mon keffieh et . . .  
_Kazuki_- Ton gilet !  
_Tchi_- Oui maman.

_Voilà pour le chapitre 1. Il vous a plus ? Dite moi tout hein ? vous retenez pas ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II **

**Première Journée au Japon**

Après s'être changé les filles sortirent et retrouvèrent Jin et Kame devant elles. Mais pourquoi Jun n'était-il pas là ? Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées des filles Kame répondit.

_Kame _– Jun est déjà partie.

_Kazuki/Tchi_- Oh. . .

_Jin_- Bon on y va ?

_Kame_- Oui oui on y va * mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Jin puis le tournant pour partir*

Ils avancèrent, puis s'arrêtèrent devant l'ascenseur. Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent l'ascenseur et ainsi de suite pendant un bon petit moment. Tchi rompu ce malaise insoutenable.

Tchi- On prend les escaliers ?

_Jin_- Ben. . .

_Kazuki-_ Je prends l'escalier *lève la main*

_Kame_- On prend l'escalier * faisant les petits yeux à Jin pour le convaincre*

_Jin_- Rah ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est bon !

_Kazu/Tchi/Kame_- YATTA !!

Et hop, on descend 23 étages, ce n'est pas rien. Dès qu'ils furent en bas, Jin stoppa Kame.

_Jin_- On en reparlera plus tard hein ?

Kame rigolant s'était échappé et était entrain de sortir suivit des filles. Jin plantait derrière, se mit à rigoler tout seul. Il finit par les rejoindre. Ils allèrent au grand plaisir des filles dans une limousine ! Dans la limousine, il y avait des repas à emporter, ils purent enfin manger.

_Jin_- Alors. . .

_Tchi_- Hein ?

_Kazuki_- Oui ?

_Kame_ – Vous êtes venu ici parce que ?

_Tchi à Kazuki_- Vas-y explique.

_Kazuki_- Okay. . . Ben en fait j'ai gagné au loto et vu que c'était à quelques jours de notre anniversaire, j'ai décidé de nous offrir le voyage au Japon.

_Jin et Kame_- Oh. .

_Jin_- Anniversaire ?

_Tchi_- Euh ouais en fait quand on était au lycée . . . En fait pour commencer on s'est connu en 2nd.

_Kame_- Et ? *très intéressé*

_Kazuki_- Et on est devenue inséparable, enfin meilleurs amies. On était toujours ensemble. On faisait les folles. *rire*

_Tchi_- Oh ouais ! Et un jour des « cons » de notre classe, exactement le 1er Avril alors qu'on faisait la file pour allez manger, sont venus et nous ont demandé « vous sortez ensemble ? »

_Kame et Jin_- Non ?!? Oô

_Kazuki_- Et si, alors nous on était choquée. . .

_Kame_- Tu m'étonnes *regardant Jin*

_Jin_- Ah ça on connaît. . .

_Tchi_- Ouais et donc on a dit « non » et eux ils vont rejoindre le reste de leur groupe et disent « oui » . . .

_Kame_- Quel. . .

_Jin_- Bande de. . .

_Kazuki_- Ouais, c'est comme ça que la rumeur a commencé. Mais on s'en fou lol.

_Jin_- Okay ^^

_Kame-_ C'est mieux.

_Tchi_- Autrement c'est qu'on adore le Japon. . .

_Jin_- Et nous ?!

_Kame_- *lui donnant une tape* Baka !

Kazuki- Mais si !

Jin- Vous connaissez nos chansons ?

Tchi- Oui. . . Enfin moi j'avais du mal mais ELLE *montrant Kazu* elle les connaissait toujours par cœur. Mais je me suis entrainée ! Maintenant c'est bon ^^

Kazuki- Roh ça va . . .*boudant*

Jin et Kame rirent, puis regardèrent dehors. Ils étaient bientôt arrivé on ne sait pas trop encore où. Ils regardèrent à nouveau les filles et décidèrent de continuer leur petit questionnaire, même si on se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien leur servir . . . réponse bientôt ! (je suis cruelle lol).

_Kame_- Et les danses ?

_Kazuki_- Oh yeah on y arrive mais comme c'était dur. . . Quand on était au lycée on a même était filmé.

_Jin_- Non ?!

_Tchi_- Et si -_-"

Arrivé, ils descendirent, les garçons leur dirent où s'asseoir dans la salle. Elles étaient en fait à une émission très connu au Japon, où passé bon nombre de groupe de musique, ou de boys band, l'émission s'appelait utawaru.

_Tchi_- Yeah ! On a trop de chance !

_Kazuki_- Yatta en plus tout devant !

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, le plateau s'illumina et on vit Jun Matsumoto, ainsi que le reste d'Arashi. Ils étaient les animateurs pour cette soirée.

_Jun_- Ohayo mina !

_Publics (sans Kazu et Tchi)-_ Ohayo !!!!!

Jun vit qu'elles n'avaient pas gueulés et fit un petit peu la moue, mais en même temps ils s'étaient déjà vu. . . Donc elles étaient excusées.

_Jun à Ohno_- Alors les invités de ce soir ?

_Ohno_- Et bien c'est le groupe Kat-tun !

Kat-tun entra, en premier bien sûr Kamenashi Kazuya, suivit d'Akanaishi Jin, puis de Taguchi Junnosuke, Tanaka Koki, puis d'Ueda Tatsuya et enfin de Nakamaru Yuichi. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les canapés, Jin et Kame regardèrent les filles. Tout le public hurlait, c'était la folie. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde se tuent.

_Jun à Jin_- Alors vous nous réservé le premier live de rescue ?

_Jin_- Et oui mais avec un supplément. . .

_Tchi à Kazuki-_ Hann rescue. . . un supplément ?

_Kazuki_- Je ne sais pas . . . peut être une nouvelle chanson.

_Kame_- Oui c'est très spéciale.

_Jin_- On va tirer au « sort » deux personnes du public. . .

_Kame_- Qui vont chanter et danser avec nous. . .

_Tchi et Kazuki-_ Hein ?!?

_Jun_- On tire au sort. . . .Les numéros. . .

_Koki_- La tension monte !!!

_Jun_- N°23 et 24, indiqués sur vos chaises, veuillez vérifier s'il vous plait.

Tout le monde regarda, les filles sursautèrent car . . . c'était elles. Elles regardèrent Jin et Kame qi souriaient, l'air satisfait. Jun lui semblait plus que satisfait.

_Jun_- Venez ! N°23 et 24 !

Les filles avancèrent, tout le public hurlait. Elles rougirent des qu'elles furent à côté des garçons, collée l'une à l'autre. Jin, Jun et Kame essayèrent de ne pas rire.

_Jun_- Vous avez de la chance. . .

_Tchi/Kazuki_- Arigatô gozaimas (merci beaucoup)

_Kame_- Bien alors c'est partie, vous nous suivrez tous pour la danse, c'est-à-dire vous danserez avec tout le monde, au moment des danses solo.

_Tchi/Kazuki_- Oô

Les Kat-tun se placèrent, les filles les suivirent. Le public les encouragea et à la grande surprise de tous, elles arrivèrent à suivre et chanter. Quand se fut fini, elles s'inclinèrent en remerciement pour les applaudissements, puis voulurent repartir car elles étaient plus que gênées. Cependant Jin et Kame comprenant ce qu'elles voulaient faire, décidèrent de prendre chacun une fille et de l'emmener jusqu'aux « canapés », là où il y avait les autres (arashi). Kazuki et Tchi étaient assises entre Kame et Jin.

_Jun-_ Alors que pensez-vous de vos apprenties ?

_Koki-_ Bah d'abord surpris qu'elles aient si bien suivit.

_Ueda-_ Ouais, mais je pense que d'autre aurai aussi réussit. *hurlement du public*

_Jin-_ Hey ! Elles ont enchainées derrières chacun de nous ! *silence du public*

_Kame-_ Pas grand monde pourrait le faire !

_Jun-_ C'est vrai !

_Ohno-_ Bon on ne voit pas ça tout les jours !

_Jin_- C'est-à-dire ?

_Tchi à Kazuki_- Ils vont se battre ?

_Kazuki à eux_- . . . Ano . . . Sumimasen. . . . Demo. . . (Euh . . . désolé . . . mais)

_Kame_- Oui ?

_Kazuki_- Pas la peine de vous battre. . .

_Tchi_- Oui . . . ce n'est pas utile. . .

_Public_- OUAIS !!!!!

_Ueda aux filles_- Gomenasai (désolé)

_Tchi regarde Kazuki, Kazuki dit_- Iie, nande mo nai. (Non, c'est rien)

A la fin de l'émission, les filles sortirent par les coulisses avec les garçons.

_Koki à Kame_- Dit ? Vous les connaissez bien plus depuis l'histoire de l'ascenseur.

_Kame_- Euh. . .

_Jin_- Pourquoi ?

_Ueda_- Ben vous vous êtes vite énervés.

_Ohno_- Exact.

_Jun_- N'importe quoi !

Tchi et Kazuki étaient à nouveau le centre d'attention. Elles commencèrent tout doucement à flipper. Elles ne voulaient pas qu'ils se battent, surtout pour ça. Elles soupirèrent, se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Vraiment elles ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais elles sentaient qu'il fallait qu'elles rient. Les garçons, les remarquant, s'arrêtèrent.

_Jun_- Bon ça suffit.

_Tchi_- Ouais.

_Kame_- On vous ramène ?

_Koki_- Quoi ?!? Mais la soirée n'est pas finie !!

_Kazuki_- Ano. . .

_Jin_- Ouais on fait la fête hein Tchi ?

_Tchi_- Yatta. . . . Ne kazu-chan ? Onegai !! (N'est-ce pas kazu-chan ? S'il te plait !!)

_Kazuki_- Ano. . .

_Tchi_- Onegai !!!! *faisant les petits yeux*

_Kazuki_- Wakatta !! (J'ai compris ou c'est bon)

_Tchi_- Yatta !!!

Les garçons rigolèrent en voyant l'échange entre Tchi et Kazuki. Elles rougirent aussitôt. Puis tout le monde partie direction « boîte de nuit » privé bien sûr, pour les « stars ». Il était à peu près 22h30 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la « boîte de nuit ». Les garçons avaient une table avec canapés réservés, les filles furent émerveillées car c'était vraiment un endroit chic. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés. On avait de gauche à droite, Koki, Ueda, Nakamaru, Jin, Tchi, Kame, Kazuki, Jun, Ohno, Junno, Sho, Aiba, et pour finir Nino.

_Kame_- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_Jin_- Oh yeah!

_Tchi_- Yeah!

_Kazuki_- SANS alcool pour nous merci.

_Tchi_- Maieuh T_T

_Kazuki-_ J'ai dit non !

_Jun-_ Un verre ?

_Tchi-_ Ouais un ?

_Kazuki_- UN verre SANS alcool !

_Tchi-_ Maieuh

_Jin-_ Un petit ?

_Kazuki-_ NON !

_Kame_- Elle a dit non ! Et toi Jin un seul, c'est tout !

_Jin-_ Nande Oô ? (Pourquoi ?)

_Kame-_ Après t'es saoul. Je me vois mal dormir avec un bourré !

_Jun_- Mon pauvre xD

_Ohno_- Pareil pour toi !

_Jin, Jun et Tchi-_ Maieuh T_T

_Kame-_ Bon on a dit un verre pour les deux grognions et donc nous sans alcool.

_Kazuki_- Oui *sourit*

_Tchi_- Bon alors on cherche les boissons ?

_Kazuki-_ Okay on y va.

_Koki-_ Trop gentil.

Les filles cherchèrent les boissons au bar. Arrivées au bar, elles flippèrent légèrement, car le barman les regardait bizarrement, presque avec un regard pervers Oô.

_Barman_- Que veulent deux jolies filles comme vous ?

_Kazuki_- Euh *surprise*

Pendant ce temps, du côté des garçons, Jun, Jin et Kame subissaient à nouveau les interrogatoires plus qu'énervant de leur camarades.

_Ohno_- Au fait. . .

_Jun_- Hein ?

_Ueda_- Vous avez fait quoi dans l'ascenseur ?

_Jun, Jin, Kame_- HEIN ?!?

_Koki_- C'est vrai qu'il a dut se passer quelque chose, parce que vous réagissez au quart de tour.

_Jin_- Même pas vrai !

_Ueda-_ Donc si on vous dit qu'elles se font draguer là vous ne ferez rien ?

_Jin, Kame, Jun_- QUOI ?!? *se retournèrent pour voir*

Ils se retournèrent donc et virent que deux types les entouraient et que le barman les regardait étrangement. D'un seul coup, en même temps, les trois jeunes hommes se levèrent et foncèrent en direction des filles, forcément pour aller voler à leur secours. Les deux groupes sourirent, ils avaient effectivement visé juste. Les filles commençaient vraiment à avoir peur, voilà que maintenant deux types louches s'étaient rajoutés. Elles étaient encerclées, et avec la foule elles pouvaient difficilement partir.

_Inconnu 1_ - *s'approchant de Kazuki* Coucou ma jolie, je m'appelle DK.

_Kazuki_- Au revoir * essayant de se dégager*

_Inconnu 2_ - *s'approchant de Tchi* Hey toi, je m'appelle Yabaki.

_Tchi_- Au secours . . .-_-"

_Barman_- Alors ?

_DK_- On va leur offrir un verre.

_Kazuki et Tchi_- NON !

Les deux jeunes étrangers les regardèrent et se rapprochèrent d'elles de plus en plus. Ils prirent chacun un bras et entrainèrent les filles sur la piste de danse. Jin, Jun et Kame essayèrent de passer outre la foule mais c'était vraiment dur. Tchi et Kazuki se débattaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Quand, soudain, leurs agresseurs furent retournés et prirent un point chacun dans la figure. DK de Jin, et Yabaki de Jun. Kame pendant ce temps avait prit les filles et les avait reconduit chez les autres. Ensuite Jin et Jun une fois finis avec les autres commandèrent les boissons et fusillèrent du regard le barman. Evidemment ils avaient profité d'être seul pour commander de la bière mais quand même du de fruit pour les filles et Kame.

Kame aux filles- Daijoubu ? (ça va ?)

_Ohno_- Je le savais.

_Jun *arrivant*-_ Oh ce n'est pas le moment !

_Jin *derrière Jun*-_ On a commandé ça arrive.

_Koki_- Hein hein.

_Ueda_- Bon. . .

_Kame_- Ne ? Daijoubu ? (Hein ? ça va ?)

Kazuki et Tchi- . . . . Hai. . . . (Oui)

La commande arriva et Kame s'énerva car Jun et Jin avait profité qu'il soit avec les filles pour commander plus d'alcool que prévu. Ils n'auraient pas dû.

_Kame_- Vous êtes IMPOSSIBLE !!

_Jun/Jin_- Mais non !

Une heure après, Jin et Jun furent ivre. Et oui, ils auraient dû écouter Kame-kun.

_Ohno_- Euh nous on rentre.

_Kame_- HEIN ?

_Kat-tun (sans Jin et Kame)-_ Nous aussi.

_Kazuki et Tchi_- HEIN ?

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « impossible », ils étaient déjà tous partis, laissant Kame, Tchi et Kazuki le soin de raccompagner les deux ivres. Jin était à côté de Kame pour le moment et Jun était allongé sur le canapé.

_Jin *se rapprochant de Kame*-_ Kame-chan. . .

Les filles et Kame sursautèrent, car ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Jin avait bougé pour se coller à Kame. Les filles pensèrent alors « pauvre Kame ».

_Jin-_ Ne. . .

_Kame *inquiet*-_ Hai ? (Oui ?)

_Jin *ayant maintenant son bras autour de la taille de Kame, ainsi que sa tête sur son épaule*-_ Aishiteiru.

_Kame, Tchi, Kazuki_- HEIN ?!?

_Tchi_- C'est l'alcool hein ? Oô

_Kazuki_- Probablement. Oô

Jun de son côté semblait dormir paisiblement. Les filles décidèrent d'aller le réveiller. Elles s'approchèrent doucement puis le secouèrent légèrement. Quant soudain, Jun attrappa un bras à chacune et les tira vers lui. Tchi et Kazuki choquée, ne bougeaient plus. Kame essaya de se lever pour aller aider les filles, cependant Jin ressera son étreinte, empêchant celui-ci de se lever.

_Jun-_ Mh. . . .

_Kazuki et Tchi_- Ano. . .

_Jun_- Ohyasumi. . . . (Bonne nuit)

Les filles roulèrent des yeux, les voilà maintenant tous les trois bloqués par ces Ivres de Jun et Jin. Dix minutes plus tard des serveurs vinrent les aider. Ils appellèrent deux taxis, et en moins de deux ils se retrouvèrent à l'hôtel. Jin fut porté par Kame et Jun par Tchi et Kazuki. Ils entrèrent direction l'ascenseur et l'escalier.

_Kame_- Euh, je serais tenté de prendre l'ascenseur. . .

_Tchi-_ Mh. . .

_Kazuki-_ Mais si on est bloqué on pourra pas faire comme la dernière fois. . .

_Kame/Tchi_- Bon point. . . .ESCALIER !!!!

Ils décidèrent donc de prendre l'escalier, cependant ils n'avaient pas pensé que cela s'avèrerait être plus difficile que prévu. Kame passa devant avec Jin à moitié sur son dos. Les filles (et Jun) le suivant à quelques centimètre près. Ils réussirent à monter cinq étages sans aucun problème. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sixième, Jin se "réveilla", les filles s'arrêtèrent nette derrière Kame et Jin.

_Jin_- Kame-chan. . . .Kawaii. . .

_Kame_- Hai hai si tu veux

Les filles firent de grands yeux à cette remarque. Kame le remarquant haussa les épaules du style "vous voulez que je dise quoi ?". Certes, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire dans ce genre de situation. Ils reprirent leur monté d'escalier. Au huitième étage, ce fut au tour de Jun de se réveiller, celui-ci serra fort les filles au niveau de la taille, les faisant sursauter. Elles loupèrent donc une marche et tous les trois tombèrent. En bas de l'escalier on pouvait distinguer Tchi et Kazuki sur Jun. Kame pensa "pauvre Jun xD". Les filles se relevèrent, reprirent Jun et rejoignirent Kame et Jin. Ils montèrent ensuite jusqu'au dixième étage, là Jin se reréveilla, s'enleva du dos de Kame, les filles se demandèrent ce qu'il allait encore faire. Kame allant se retourner pour voir ce que Jin allait faire, se fit arrêter net par un Jin le serrant presque à l'étouffement. Kazuki et Tchi voulurent aider Kame, mais Jun se réveilla à son tour.

_Kame-_ Ano. . .Jin. . .Tu m'étouffes un peu là. . .

_Jin-_ . . .pas grave. . .kawai. . .

_Kazuki_- purée il recommence. . .

_Tchi_- Pauvre Kame. . .

_Jun_- Oi! Je suis là

_Kame_- . . .Jin. . .

Tout d'un coup une femme de la trentaine sortie de sa chambre et reconnu les deux chanteurs. Elle poussa un cri, et Kame la remarquant se dit "oh non qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ?". A croire que le destin l'ait écouté, car il lui a immédiatement répondu. Jin se redressa, mit ses mains sur les épaules de Kame, le retourna et l'embrassa. Les filles ouvrirent grand leur bouche de façon à ce que même des mouches puissent y entrer. La femme, quant à elle, tomba dans les pommes, le choc était trop brutale. Kame, lui, était figé comme une statue, encore sous l'emprise des lèvres de Jin. Soudain, il revint à lui et poussa son partenaire pour interrompre ce "baiser".

_Kazuki-_ Euh. . .

_Tchi_- Kame ?

_Jun-_ Bravo!

_Tchi et Kazuki_- Non mais t'es fou !?!

_Kame_- On va oublier ce qui vient de se passer.

_Tchi/Kazuki_- HAI !!

_Jin * out*_ - iie !!! (non)

Kame leva les yeux au ciel, pour les 13 dernier étage ils prirent l'ascenseur, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Arrivé devant leur chambre, Kame dit aux filles qu'il allait s'occuper de racompagner Jun à sa chambre et que donc elles pouvaient dormir. Kame posa Jin semi-endormi sur un des lits de leur chambre et prit ensuite Jun pour l'amener à sa chambre le laissant ensuite dans son lit. Il retourna dans sa chambre et Jin était encore sur le lit "heureusement" se dit Kame. Les filles étaient déjà dans leur lit. . . .

_Kazuki_- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

_Tchi-_ Euh. . .

_Kazuki-_ C'est ce que je pensais. . .

Après ces quelques mots échangés, elles s'endormirent et ce fuent ainsi que leur première journée au Japon se finit, et elles ne l'oublieraient jamais.

_Voilà fin du chapitre II._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, dite moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Bisous à tous 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

**Une journée dans Tokyo**

Le lendemain matin, Kame, Tchi et Kazuki étaient au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Kazuki et Tchi regardaient avec inquiétude Kame qui était resté très silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. A vrai dire c'était compréhensible après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

_Kazuki/Tchi_- Daijoubu ? (ça va ?)

_Kame_- . . . . Hai. . . .

Soudain on entendit des petits cris de fan venant de l'entrée du restaurant, c'est alors que les filles et Kame purent apercevoir Arashi (sans Jun) et le reste du groupe de Kat-tun (sans Jin). Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, et les saluèrent, puis s'installèrent à côtés d'eux en prenant d'autre tables et chaises pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir et manger ensemble. Bien entendu tout le monde était curieux de savoir comment s'était passé la soirée pour ces trois personnes, surtout connaissant leurs amis. . . .

_Ohno à Kame_- Alors c'était bien ?

_Kame_- Inoubliable. . .

_Koki_- Si bien que ça ? *rire*

_Tchi_- Magnifique !

_Ueda_- Yo. *rire*

_Kazuki_- Non mais sérieux.

_Nino_- Vraiment ?

_Kame_- Tout était calme, très calme. . . .

_Tchi_- Rien de spécial quoi.

_Kazuki_- Voilà.

Soudain, Jun et Jin arrivèrent, Kame en voyant Jin tourna la tête et essaya d'effacer ses souvenirs affreux. Les filles firent de même. Tout le monde était intrigué par leur comportement surtout les dites personnes concernés.

_Jin-_ Yo mina ! (yo tout le monde)

_Arashi + Kat-tun (sans Kame/Tchi/Kazuki)-_ Yo !

_Jin-_ Kame-kun ! Arigatô pour hier soir. . .

_Kame_- *baissant la tête* dôitashimashite (de rien)

Tout le monde regarda la scène avec appréhension, que se passait-il avec le duo Akame ? Seule les filles le savaient, mais elles ne diraient rien, du moins pas temps que Kame ne le voudrait pas. Pour le moment, elles gardèrent le silence et observèrent avec beaucoup d'inquiétude la scène.

_Jin_- Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas ? T_T

_Kame_- Ano. . . Nande mo nai . . . . (Euh . . . c'est rien)

_Jin aux filles_- J'ai fait quelque chose ?! Oô

_Les filles_- NON NON NON NON

_Jun_- AH ! Mais OUI ! T'as fait un de ces trucs !

_Jin_- HEIN ?!?

_Kazuki/Tchi/Kame_- BAKA JUN!!!

_Jin_- Maieuh!!!!

_Kame_- C'est. . . .

_Jun_- Non mais t'as fait fort !

_Tchi-_ Jun. . .

_Kazuki_- URUSAI !! (la ferme !)

_Jun_- Nande ?

_Jin_- Sérieux dit ?!

Les deux groupes attendaient la réponse de Jun avec impatience, alors que Kamen, Tchi et Kazuki étaient blanc comme la neige voir plus. Jin commençait à avoir peur de la réponse de Jun après avoir vu la tête de ses trois là.

_Jun_- TU l'as *montre Kame* Embrassé !!!

_Jin *regarde Kame*-_ HEIN ?!?

_Kame *regardant par terre*-_ Hai. . .

_Jin_- NON ?!? Oô "

_Tchi/Kazuki_ – Et si. . .

Jin n'en revenait pas, NON, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça à "sa tortue (Kame) ". Il chercha à capter le regard de Kame, mais avec n'y parvint pas. Soudain, la femme de la nuit précédente apparut. Quand elle vit Kame et Jin, elle ne put s'empêcher de retomber dans les pommes, le choc était trop violent. . . Seul, Kame, Tchi et Kazuki savaient pourquoi elle était tombée dans les pommes.

_Koki_- On devrait l'aider non ?

_Kame, Tchi, Kazuki_- Euh, demande plutôt à un serveur. . .

Jin ne faisait pas attention à la scène, il voulait absolument se faire pardonner, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Aujourd'hui le groupe avait repos (Kat-tun). Le groupe Arashi quant à lui parti en direction du staff pour enregistrer un nouveau clip. Dans le "restaurant", il ne restait plus que Jin, Tchi, Kame et Kazuki, le reste de Kat-tun était parti faire un tour en ville. On sentait vraiment le malaise, Kame se leva pour allez au petit coin, Jin en profita pour poser des questions aux filles dès que Kame n'était plus en vue.

_Jin-_ Dites. . .

_Tchi/Kazuki_- Hai?

_Jin_- Euh. . . Il m'en veut ?

_Kazuki_- Euh. . .

_Tchi-_ Non je ne pense pas ne ?

_Kazuki_- Hai juste . . .

_Jin-_ . . . Sous le choc ?

_Tchi_- Normal -_-"

_Jin-_ Hm (pas convaincu du tout)

_Kame_- Vous parlez de quoi ?

_Jin *sursautant*-_ RIEN !

_Kame-_ Jin. . .

_Jin *coupant Kame*-_ On sort ??

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et fila vers la sortie. Kame soupira, il voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas grave ce qu'il s'était passé lui nuit dernière et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Les filles tristes pour Kame, le prirent et l'entrainèrent vers la sortie. Jin les attendait, dos aux portes, les filles se regardèrent et se transmettirent la même idée. Elles poussèrent Kame sur Jin. Jin se retournant juste à ce moment là, attrapa Kame dans ses bras. Kame rougit légèrement (quoi de plus normal ne ? il ne s'y attendait pas^^), Jin figé et les filles pliées de rire (c'est cruelle xD). Jin se reprit, Kame s'excusa et profita de se "moment" offert par Tchi et Kazuki pour lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire précédemment. Après, leur petite discussion, ils se dirigèrent tous dans les rues de Tokyo. Les filles s'arrêtèrent à chaque petite boutique, Jin et Kame trouvaient ça mignon. A midi, ils allèrent déjeuner sur une terrasse, la tension qu'il y'avait entre Jin et Kame n'était plus là donc tout le monde souriait et rigolait. Les filles se sourirent à elle-même (et ouais c'est possible xD), elles avaient réussi à les "réconcilier".  
_Jin_- On mange quoi ?  
_Tchi_- Ouais ? *copie Jin*  
_Kazuki et Kame_- Ce que vous voulez !  
_Tchi_- Pff !!!  
_Jin_- Après si vous n'aimez pas on va tout se prendre . . . sur le dos !  
_Tchi_- Ouais!  
_Kazuki_- Même pas vrai d'abord!  
_Kame_- On n'est pas comme ça. . . .*petit yeux*  
_Jin_- Rah pas ce regard !!!  
_Kazuki_- Tchi . . . *regard meurtrier habituelle (genre Ahmon)  
_Tchi_- Euh. . . .*regarde Jin*  
_Jin et Tchi_- C'est BON !!!  
_Kazuki et Kame_- Yatta !

Jin et Tchi se regardèrent puis soupirèrent face à ces deux là, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. . . .Mais eux aussi, ils pouvaient gagner!! Ils commandèrent un repas traditionnel. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à part les bruits des couverts.  
_Kame_- Enfin un peu de . . .  
_Inconnu_- KAME-CHAN !!!!!! *se jette sur Kame*  
_Kame_- . . . . Calme.  
_Kazuki et Tchi_- Kame-chan ?!?  
_Jin_- TOI !!!  
_Tchi et Kazuki_- LUI ? *puis le regardèrent intensément, pour enfin avoir un déclic*  
_Kame *se libérant un peu de l'étreinte*_- Yamapi  
_Tchi et Kazuki_- AH mais oui ! ^^  
_Yamapi_- Kon ! =3

Yamapi prit une chaise à une table voisine et s'installa à côté de Kame. Les filles rigolèrent à la tête de Jin. Kame quant à lui était perdu, ce genre de chose ne pouvait arriver qu'à lui.  
_Kame_- Euh. . . .  
_Yamapi_- Ne ? tu me nourris ? *ouvre la bouche*  
_Kame_- HA ?!?  
_Jin_- Non mais ça va pas !  
_Yamapi_- Mou . . . Jinjin fâché. . *se cache derrière Kame*  
_Kazuki et Tchi_- OI !  
_Kame_- Ano. . .  
_Yamapi_- Kame-chan !!! *tjrs caché derrière lui*  
_Kame_- Ano. . .  
_Jin_-On y va ?!  
_Kame_- . . . Hai  
_Yamapi_- Je viens avec !!  
_Kazuki à Kame_- ça arrive souvent ?  
_Kame_- Malheureusement . . . enfin là sa va ils se sont pas entretués. . .  
_Tchi_- mon pauvre  
_Kame_- Arigatô

Pendant qu'ils se baladèrent en direction de la tour de Tokyo, Jin fusillait Yamapi du regard. Celui-ci était complètement collé à "SON" Kame. Kame, sentant le regard meurtrier de Jin, n'osait pas du tout tourné la tête pour vérifier. Tchi et Kazuki essayèrent de calmer Jin mais avec les cabrioles de Yamapi ce n'était pas chose facile. Arrivés à la tour de Tokyo, Yamapi n'avait toujours pas lâché Kame. Jin ne pouvant plus se retenir fit un mini complot avec les filles.  
_Jin_- Dites vous pouvez retenir Yamapi le temps que JE prend Kame ?  
_Kazuki et Tchi *soupirant*_- Hai

Kazuki et Tchi prirent le bras de Yamapi et le tirèrent pour essayer de "libérer" Kame. Au même moment Jin se mit à côté de Kame est prit son bras (celui qui était libre à droit, yamapi étant à sa gauche) et tira vers lui pour essayer de filler avec lui. Ce qui nous amena à un Kame tiré de droite à gauche. . .  
_Kame_- Ano . . .  
_Jin_- BON Yamapi ça suffit ! *tire Kame*  
_Yamapi_- NAH !!!! *retiens Kame*  
_Tchi et Kazuki_- OI ! *essaye de retenir Yamapi et de le tirer*  
_Kame_- ITTAI !!!  
_TOUS_- GOMEN !!

_Cinq secondes après_

_Yamapi_- Ne Kame-chan reste avec moi !?  
_Kame_- Ano. . .  
_Jin_- iie !!  
_Kame *regardant Jin*_- Doushite ?  
_Yamapi_- MAIS JIN méchant !!!  
_Jin_ Ah ? C'est moi qui l'aie ?  
_Yamapi _- HAI !!

Tchi et Kazuki avaient arrêté de tirer Yamapi car cela empirait les choses pour Kame, si elles continuaient.  
_Jin_- Nani ?!?  
_Yamapi_- OUAIS ! Exactement t'as compris !  
_Tchi_- Ano . . .  
_Jin et Yamapi_- Nani ?!?  
_Kazuki et Kame_- OI ! On se calme !!  
_Jin et Yamapi_- Gomen. . .  
_Tchi_- Iie nande mo nai.  
_Kame_- Ano. . .  
_Jin_- Hai ?  
_Yamapi_- Hai ?  
_Kame_- J'ai deux bras et vous êtes deux . . .

Les filles explosèrent de rire à la tête de Jin et Yamapi, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Vraiment Bravo Kame, STRIKE xD Jin et Yamapi boudèrent un peu mais adoptèrent l'idée de Kame. Après tout, aucun des deux ne voulaient le fâcher. Les filles les suivirent, main dans la main, à travers la tour. Elle était vraiment mieux que la Tour Eiffel.

_Tchi-_ Ne ? On monte tout en haut ?!?

_Kame_- Hai ! *sourit*

_Tchi et Kazuki-_ Yatta !! *saute de joie*

_Jin-_ Yeah.

_Yamapi-_ Ouais c'est romantique . . .

_Kame-_ Ano . . .

_Tchi et Jin_- Oh toi ! Hein ?!

_Kazuki et Kame_- Arf encore ?

Ils allèrent donc en haut. La vue était splendide. On pouvait voir une grande partie de la ville, ce qui en soit, était fabuleux. Il était maintenant 14h, et nos jeunes gens ne savaient pas trop quoi faire.

_Yamapi_- On fait quoi ? *se rapprochant de Kame*

_Jin_- Pour commencé tu t'éloignes !

_Tchi_- Euh. . .

_Kazuki * qui avait le journal*-_ Hey ce soir y'a une fête au pied de la tour !

_Tchi-_ Ah ouais ? Trop cool !

_Kame *oubliant Jin et Yamapi*-_ On y va ?

_Yamapi_- HAI !

_Jin-_ Pas toi !

_Yamapi_- Maieuh Jinjin méchant *se cache derrière Kame*

_Jin_- Hein ? Moi ? Méchant ?

_Yamapi_- Hai !

_Kame_- Ano Futari tomo . . .(Ano vous deux)

_Jin et Yamapi_- HAI !

_Kame_- CALMEZ-VOUS !

_Tchi_- Ouais hein ! Le pauvre vous le martyrisez !

_Kazuki_- Ouais stop ! Sinon tout les deux punis !

_Jin et Yamapi-_ Yes, sir !

Après ce rappel à l'ordre, les deux restèrent aussi sages que possible. Vous imaginez ? Oô

Kame pouvait enfin respirer, mais en même temps, les voir si obéissant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Par ailleurs, il remercia Tchi et Kazuki de l'avoir secouru. Elles rougirent légèrement.

_Voilà le début du chapitre 3 ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plait_


End file.
